Pop Goes the Super Smash Bros
by Verde Sause
Summary: Pop goes the ed.


It was over 100 degrees outside! The grass was dying, the sun was constantly beating down on our heroes!

Amy rose, Tails, and Sonic were all on a hunt!

They were hunting for Bees! Nests have been showing up around the all over the mushroom kingdom!

Now our two hedgehogs and fox are starring down the last hive with Amy's pink binoculars!

Tails commented "I'm 99.8% certain that this is the last hive in the area."

Tails and Amy turned to sonic who was lying under a tree being lazy!

Tails handed Amy back her binoculars, Amy put them in her purse and then reached deep in her purse and grabbed her giant hammer!

"C'mon Sonic tails said was the last Hive!"

Shouted Amy, she then walked over to Sonic, she stood right over him holding her hammer "stop being Lazy!" cried Amy.

Sonic starred up at Amy, then he looked up her skirt: "Blue huh? Nice color!"

At first Amy didn't understand, then sonic put his hand on her thigh, Amy dropped her hammer and pulled down her dress!

Amy's face turned to fluster, her crush Sonic just saw her underwear and had his hand on her thigh!

Her heart started pounding! She started to feel weak in the knees! Sonic then grabbed Amy and pulled her down next to him!

Sonic started running his hand up and down on Amy's leg, sonic then slowly started to raise her skirt!

Amy was covering her face in embarrassment! She let sonic lift up her skirt revealing her teal blue panties with a ribbon on the front.

Sonic then put his fingers through the waist band of Amy's girly panties!

Amy then started rubbing Sonic's chest!

Then Tails slowly turned back around-

Sonic lifter her skirt back down!

Tails turned around to see Amy and sonic now both lazily relaxing under the shade.

"You too Amy?" Complained tails.

Amy who was red in the face tried to act natural: "Uuum I think Sonic has a third nipple like that James bond villain!

Sonic and tails just starred at her…

Sonic then stood up and tried to change subject "Well let's take care of that hive!"

Tails then whispered to sonic "Do you really have a third nipple like Dr. Evil?"

Sonic then refuted tails "I think that was the bad guy from Austin powers..."

Tails then shrugged "Anyway I think this is your hive because me and Amy took care of the last four hives… Now it's your turn."

Sonic set his eyes on the Bee hive…

Amy then stood up and went behind the tree to change her underwear; Amy knew it was going to be hot and brought a change a underwear, she quickly snuck behind the tree and peeled them off they were dripping and damp thanks to the combination of Sonic touching her so sinfully and the blazing heat!

Amy put her damp teal panties into her purse, and then quickly slipped on, the other pair of panties she brought, they were white with pink stripes!

Amy figured Sonic would like these more! Even though that wasn't her original intention!

Just as Amy finished putting on and adjusting her panties, she heard Tails and Sonic both scream at the top of their lungs!

Amy quickly fixed her skirt! Then without warning!

Sonic and tails were both running at Supersonic speeds! Being chased by hornets!

Turns out that wasn't a beehive!

Three of them all ran at the same speed! Sonic was trying to keep up!

Then Sonic ran at full speed grabbing Amy and ran towards the Cabin there were staying at, locking the door and shutting it!

Amy and Sonic both started to take a deep breath but then there heard tails banging on the door!

Amy was going to unlock the door, but Sonic stopped her and shook his head no.

Suddenly tails ran in through the back door bringing the Hornets with Him!

The three of them screamed as they were all stung by Hornets!

Laster that day more towards the evening Rosalina, Peach and Daisy came to visit the Hedgehogs and fox.

Sonic answered the door swollen with hives!

Rosalina fainted!

Daisy and peach asked sonic if he was okay!

Peach and Daisy brought them Asper crème to help with the hives, Daisy and Peach took care of Sonic and tails, and Rosalina regained consciousness and helped Amy with her hives, Rosalina took Amy into the other room and asked her to stripe down to her underwear it was just them.

Amy agreed and took off her clothed until she was in her bra and panties, Rosalina blushed "Wow Amy you're…really pretty!"

Amy blushed "I just an average hedgehog…" Rosaline immediately asked Amy "Who told you that? Your boobs are bigger than me and daisy's combined!

Amy blushed as Rosalina rubbed her furry body with the crème she relaxed and let Rosalina do her work.

As Rosalina was rubbing crème into Amy, Rosalina asked Amy "want to go to the beach?"

Amy who was melting into her own bed raised her head up from her pillow, "…beach?"

Rosalina then told Amy that they were going to have an all-girls party at the beach!

Amy then said "I lost my one piece at the pool…"

Rosalina question her "How did you lose your one piece at the pool?"

Amy answered "I was wearing my one piece school swimsuit to the pool and it had a small tear on the left side and sonic pulled on it! It completely ripped off! Luckily we were the only ones at the pool!"

Amy continued "I wore a swimsuit instead of underwear! So I had to go home wearing a short dress with nothing underneath! And it was WINDY!"

Rosalina commented "why do you even like him then?"

Amy then admitted to Rosalina "I, kind of like it when Sonic makes me feel like a woman…"

"All of the other boy's treat ne like a tom boy! Sonic touches me… and makes me fell invigorated and sexy!

Amy continued "Earlier today Sonic lifted up my skirt and ran his hand on my thigh! Then he said he liked my underwear! Im going to start wearing underwear sonic likes! What do you think? What Would Sonic like? Maybe I should start wearing see through!"

Rosalina asked Amy how long Sonic and her were dating?

Amy then admitted Sonic never asked her out anything like that…

Rosalina asked Amy "Don't you have anything to wear?"

Amy thought about it she remembered she had a red two piece swimsuit but, she let Samus borrow it about a week ago and never got it back…

Amy then let out a sigh "well those were the only suits I brought to the cabin…"

Rosalina then remembered "I have an idea what if a give you one of my suits!"

Amy who was now hiveless and back to normal asked Rosalina "What suit?"

Rosalina stood up straight "Im having Luma make me Daisy and peach Custom Swimsuits! And I could just tell him to make a fourth suit!"

Amy then asked Rosalina "What kind of Suits is Luma making exactly?"

asked the now hive free Amy.

Rosalina then lit up with excitement! "I'm having Luma gather Galaxy Nylons!"

Amy tried to ask her Galactic nylon- but Rosaline was so excited she continued interrupting Amy,

"After my Luma's Gathers enough Nylon thread, they will make our suits and I told them to make the most head turning suits ever!"

Amy then thought "most head turning suits ever…"

Amy then brightened up "OK! Let's do it!"

Rosalina stopped in the middle of her blabbering and shouted "I know you won't regret it!"

Sonic then burst into the room!

Sonic was holding Amy hammer! "Hey remember earlier when drop-"

Sonic stopped and gazed upon Amy, who was in her bra and panties she was wearing a black bra and her Pink striped panties!

Amy's face turned bright red and steam started coming out of her ears!

Then Rosalina jumped into action and knocked sonic back into the main cabin room!

Rosalina then picked up Amy's hammer and handed it to her, Amy thanked her and felt a little bit better…

Rosalina then sat on Amy's bed, and so did Amy who put on a short kimono as a robe.

Rosalina then told Amy "I don't think Sonic was trying to peep, I think it was just maybe a misunderstanding."

Amy nodded "Although Sonic hands been kind of handsy lately…"

Rosalina told Amy "you need to tell him no… unless you want him to put a ring on it!"

Amy laughed then Peach came in and said "Did you ask her?"

Rosalina happily shouted "Of course I did!"

Amy then turned to Rosalina "You were planning on asking me In the first place?"

Daisy then popped her head in "Did Amy say yes?"

Peach and Rosalina then jumped up and down with excitement and Daisy quickly joined in!

Amy then stood up and joined the girls in jumping around! forgetting about sonic for the time being!

THE NEXT DAY!

Tails flew Amy with his jet plane to Peaches castle, "Is this the right castle? Or is she in another one?" joked Tails who landed his jet plane in front of the Towering castle!

Amy blew tails a goodbye kiss! Tails caught it and flew off!

Amy then looked up at the Colossal Castle it had little mushroom people and walking around having fun! Walking around! Amy wasn't in Kansas anymore… then again she never was.

Amy walked up the red brick road path past several trees flowers and a moat, eventually she made her way to the Giant front gate and knocked using the Giant door knocker which was as big as her!

KNOCK! KNOCK! ... KKNOCK!

Amy then stopped because she was out of breath and immediately exhausted from the insanely huge door knocker!

The gate then made a loud noise! And slowly opened like two titans slowly stepping out of the way!

Behind the massive double gate was Peach and Daisy! Who were both extremely excited to see her!

They all greeted each other! Then Peach lead Daisy and Amy upstairs to the giant balcony where they were going to wait for Rosalina.

Amy then started asking questions: "What beach are we going to?"

Daisy answered "I found a really good spot! Nobody knows where it is! Except for us!"

Amy then asked another question "Then why was Rosalina making Head-turning Swimsuits?"

Peach then answered "We can just ask her!"

Amy looked up Rosalina was floating down to them from the sky!

Rosalina then floated down until she landed in a tree and was caught by a branch!

Daisy shrugged "I'll call Luigi…"

Peach shrugged too "I'll call Mario…"

Amy then jumped into action!

Amy leaped from the balcony and jumped from branch to branch until she was right next to Rosalina!

Amy then jumped down from the tree and stood in front the towering tree and whacked it with her hammer! Causing it to shake! And causing Rosalina to float down to the ground…

Amy and Rosalina walked back to the mighty castle and met up with Peach and Daisy.

Daisy immediately Ran up to Amy "That was so cool! You're like a Greninja or something!

Before Amy could respond Peach also ran up to her and Rosalina!

"Amy are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Amy tried to speak but they both kept interrupting her asking her questions!

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" persisted Peach

"Are you a Kunoichi?" asked the exited Daisy!

Rosalina then spoke up "Me and Amy are fine, let's just get ready and go were all burning day Light!"

Peach then led the girls to the secret room in her Castle! Peach had a secret room in her castle with giant paintings that you could jump in!

Peach led the girls and herself to a painting of a hallway and Peach, Daisy and Rosalina jumped through it!

Amy stood there for a second and braced herself and then jumped through landing into a hallway of paintings with no exit!

Amy shrieked "Where's the exit?"

Peach laughed these painting are all exits!

Amy looked around the room; it was just a hallway with no windows or doors or anything just paintings from wall to wall!

Just a hallway with paintings, Walls, and nothing no way of physically getting out!

Daisy then reassured Amy "These painting are our way of getting in and out."

Amy then stood up from the ground and gazed around more, then Peach led them all to a painting of a beautiful beach cove!

Amy was astounded by the painting it had palm trees, coconuts, and it looked private!

Peach then took a step back and leaped into the painting transporting into it!

Daisy and Rosalina then jumped through it at the same time!

Amy then took in a deep breath and plugged her nose, and then leaped into the pretty painting not realizing she was leaving behind her huge hammer!

Amy's closed her eyes and jumped from the carpeted hallway into the painting! And then landed in sand?

Amy opened her eyes to reveal the beach in the painting was all around her she was standing in a beautiful cove!

Amy looked around the other girls were gone!

But then Amy listened in… and heard them! they weren't far!

Amy then ran from the Amazing cove to an even more amazing beach!

At first Amy was blinded by the blazing sun then her eyes adjusted to the brightness she then saw the palm trees and coconuts hanging from them!

And then she saw her friends and a bunch of Rosalina's Lumas!

At first Amy was blinded by the blazing sun then her eyes adjusted to the brightness she then saw the palm trees and coconuts hanging from them!

And then she saw her friends and a bunch of Rosalina's Lumas!

Amy got excited and ran up to the princesses each one of them had a shocked look on their face?

Amy asked what was wrong as soon as she saw their faces…

The princesses' faces turned slightly red…

Rosalina then spoke up: "My lumas made us our suits…"

Amy then looked at a small purse that Rosalina had around her shoulder Amy asked the princess "What's that your highness?"

Rosalina shrugged "It's our swimsuits that I had my lumas create especially for us…"

Rosalina looked at peach and daisy then handed the small purse to Amy…

Amy looked inside of the purse: inside of the purse was four swimsuits each one a different color, Amy didn't see the problem until the held one of the bottoms in her hands… They were the size of a small Tissue!

Amy gasped! "Is this going to fit?"

Rosalina then came clean "My Lumas made our suits Luma sized! They misunderstood me! They thought to make four suits for them so there all really small…"

Daisy then grabbed one of the suits out of the bag she held it in the air: The top was a bandeau style top, it looked like a headband it was so small!

Daisy then asked "Why did the lumas make headbands?"

Amy turned blue in the face "I think those are our tops…"

Peach then commented "I'd rather just wear my underwear, than that!"

Rosalina then unzipped her dress and let it hit the ground, then stepped out of it, Rosalina was now in her underwear, and she was wearing a white push up bra and a tiny white thong, showing her slender and feminine frame was perfectly complemented by her undersized thong!

Rosalina then took of her push up bra and remove her tiny underwear and placed then in the purse then changed into the swimsuit as Peach and daisy kept an eye out for her.

Rosalina stepped into the small red bikini bottom; her small feet were both bigger then the miniature sized red bottom!

Then Rosalina struggled to squeeze on the bottoms, she pulled them up to her thighs, then she asked Daisy for help.

Daisy helped her pull up the micro bottoms to her waist giving her a massive front wedgie then they did it!

Then Rosalina adjusted the bottom: It looked like a grown up wearing a child size swimsuit!

Then peach handed Rosalina a top: Rosalina tried to squeeze her breast into the head band sized top but it wouldn't budge! Even a little bit!

Then Peach and Daisy helped the galactic princess with her top they both got behind her like they were going to give her the Heimlich maneuver, they got behind her and pulled the top until it snapped!

Rosaline then took in a small breath, the headband sized top expanded then immediately explode off of her!

Daisy walked over and grabbed the top which landed in the sand and helped Rosalina Triple knot the top.

Then Rosalina took in a deep breath! The top didn't explode off, but it did look like it was ready to at any second same with her bottom! It looked like it was going to self-destruct at any second!

But before Amy could say anything Daisy and Peach stripped down to their underwear!

Peach wasn't wearing any kind of bra, but she was wearing a pink thong with a small butterfly on the front!

Daisy was wearing a black bra with a tiny leopard thong!

Amy blushed "I guess it's my turn."

Amy took of her Sonic boom dress and took off her leggings she was in her underwear she was wearing a red bra and she was also wearing white panties with a small pink ribbon on the front!

The other girls commented "Those are so you Amy!"

The girls then stripped down completely nude and put on their swimsuits

Except one problem Amy's top was not fitting even a little but!

They all tried to force it on her, but Amy's plump breasts were not having it at all!

The top just kept exploding off of her, the second Peach and Daisy let go!

Eventually Rosalina gave Amy a small red shirt she happen to bring, Amy wore her bra underneath it after all it was supposed to be just girls right?

Then all four of then stood and looked at each other they all looked sexy and skimpy!

But just then Amy heard a familiar voice from afar: "Hey is this the right party?"

Amy turned it was Samus!

Samus was wearing the red swimsuit that Amy let her "borrow" over a week ago!

The suit was small on Samus but it still fit her! Unlike the swimsuit Amy was wearing…

Samus eventually came face to face with the other girls she burst out laughing!

What are you all wearing? Rosalina got upset "What are you wearing?"

Samus answered the princess "Something that fits me… mostly."

Before Rosalina could protest she heard a group of people whistling!

Rosalina turned in horror! Samus brought friends with her!

It was Donkey Kong! Captain Falcon! Wario! Waluigi! Bowser! Zelda! Link! And Sonic!

Peach scolded Samus! "This was supposed to be a girls retreat! Why did you invite all boys!

Samus refuted peach "I brought Zelda!"

Before Amy could say anything Sonic bolted right next to her! "I should come to these girls retreat more!"

Amy tried to cover herself but it was too late everyone could see what she was wearing!

Sonic started drooling as he looked down at her pink hedgehog butt which was being smothered by her bikini bottom and it looked good to sonic! "Next time we go to the pool…"

Amy shouted "In your dreams Sonic!"

Zelda walked to the girls and sonic she was wearing a Zelda purple one piece swimsuit with a Tri force pattern cut out of the stomach revealing her sexy stomach!

Amy started to wish she still had her one piece…

Zelda said "Samus didn't tell me you four were coming,"

Rosalina lit up with rage! "Were the ones who had the idea of a PRIVATE getaway with no BOYS!"

Everyone looked at Rosalina…

But then Daisy had an idea "Hello! Boys!"

All of the men on the beach stopped to look at the four ladies wearing very small red swimsuit and they all got nose bleeds as Amy, Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina started doing sexy poses to impress the boys.

Daisy wasn't letting Samus have the last laugh!

Even sonic and Link were drooling at the girl's feet!

Samus thought she was going to be the one with the head turning suit!

But it was the four of them instead!

Samus then grabbed Zelda and walked off already thinking of her next plan.

Zelda who was being pulled and drug by Samus asked "What are we doing? Links that way!"

Samus said "Were going to improvise a new idea, new are not letting them get all of the attention! I brought a pair of scissors with me I have an idea!"

Zelda asked fearfully "What are you going to do with those scissors?"

Meanwhile the four girls Amy, Daisy, Peach and Rosalina were having a hard time trying to time in the sun, the boys were now getting to be annoying.

Donkey Kong was breathing on Amy and drooling over her midriff and long legs.

"ahhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh"

"DK… your blocking my sun." Said Amy in a forced Friendly voice.

Donkey Kong stepped back up 6 inches from her and went back to drooling…

Daisy then spoke up "DK go stand over and watch!"

Donkey Kong back up about 5 feet and went back to drooling…

Captain Falcon who was wearing blue shorts with his logo on them asked the girls if they wanted drinks he had brought them a bottle of wine and some wine classes.

Everyone moved over to the shade and had a glass including over 4 main heroes.

Daisy had a little bit too much to drink and was drunk, Peach was a little tipsy and Rosalina was talking to herself and the bottle.

But Amy only had a few sips before she gave it to Rosalina who downed it.

Amy would later regret that.

But then Samus and Zelda reappeared!

Zelda's purple one piece Swimsuit was cut into a Very Skimpy purple two piece with the bottom cut into a thong swimsuit! And the top was cut into a micro top!

Zelda's Face was blood red she could barely get a word out!

And Samus was proud of her handiwork she shouted "Come and get her boys!"

Captain Falcon and everyone else ran up to the skimpy swimsuit wearing Elf Princess!

Samus stood behind Zelda running her hands over her body "You like?"

Zelda who was embarrassed tried to cover herself but then Samus pulled her arms away from covering herself!

Zelda was now angry towards Samus and she turned around and pulled Samus top off!

Samus Screamed and ran away! The boys followed her hoping for a peak!

Zelda then set the top on the ground and went to go find something else to change into but she never found anything, so Zelda stayed in her now two piece swimsuit, which was cut way too much by Samus…

But before Zelda could think about it anymore Amy poured Zelda a tall glass and gave it to her, Zelda said she would only drink it if Amy would share it with her, so they did.

Amy and Zelda walked back to the other girls and had a fun time socializing until the Drunken Daisy had an Idea, in fact she had a plan!

All five of the Girls: Amy, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina and Zelda were now drunk from the all the wine!

And then the Drunken Daisy stood up and announced: "Heyyy I got really good idea!"

The other girls stop socializing to listen in; Daisy drunkenly continued: "I saw this thing on TV with cheerleaders! They did this awesome acrobat move!"

The intoxicated Daisy then explained her plan to everyone…

Peach immediately agrees with her!

Rosalina comments "I always wanted to be a cheerleader!"

Zelda also comments "I don't think my suit going to hold!"

Amy then looks at her suit… it was so tight there was no way it was going to fall off.

Amy refuted Zelda "It's going to take a pair of pliers to get this suit off!"

Rosalina then added "were probably going to have to cut these suits off! There so tight!"

Zelda then looked down at her cut up bathing suit "mine isn't tight like yours, I think it's going to fall if I try to do a stunt!"

Rosalina then huddled the girls together "How about this plan!"

Rosalina then huddled together with the other girls and then told them her new plan…

Then Zelda, Amy, and Peach ran to one side of the beach by the shore, and then Rosalina ran to the other end of the beach, just as everyone was returning!

Samus wasn't with everyone and neither was Sonic but Captain Falcon, DK, Wario, Waluwuigi, Bowser, and Link!

Zelda face turned bright red she then turned to Peach "I don't think this is a good idea!"

But then before Zelda could speak anymore, Rosalina grabbed a Giant Megaphone and announced "Ladies, and boys! … We are about to attempt the most daring feat the Mushroom kingdom has ever seen!

The Double Triple Half-twist, Hold the Onion, Change for a Buck! Beach leap!

Bowser then commented "This will be worth watching."

Captain falcon then blew a kiss to Rosalina, Rosalina blushed and took a few steps back, "This is for you falcon" Rosalina said to herself.

Then Rosalina got low to the ground took in a deep breath and started running at full speed then Rosalina jumped into the air the flew far!

The three girl had to move to catch her, Rosalina flew and flew until she crash landed into the four girls!

Amy, Peach, and Zelda barely caught her and held her up!

Then all four of them smiled with satisfaction…

RRRRRRRRRRIP!

First to notice was Rosalina!

Her headband size top which was squeezing the life out of her, suddenly torpedoed clean off of her!

And her bottom which wasn't leaving anything to the imagination, started to rip and then it burst of off her body almost instantly!

Then at the same time Zelda's overly skimpy top and bottom broke at the same time and fell to the ground since nothing was holding them up!

Then as Peach noticed Rosalina's swimsuit ripping hers did the exact same thing!

Peaches top which was barely holding back her breasts exploded off of her! And flew high into the air!

And her bottom suddenly burst off of her as well!

Then it was Daisy's turn! Her top and bottom both simultaneously started to rip and tear and then without warning! They both burst off of her and flew into the air!

At last it was Amy turn at first she thought everything was fine then her top literally exploded into a million pieces!

And before Amy could react to her top literally exploding! Her bottom which was hanging to low already suddenly started to give way and rip suddenly her compact bikini bottom burst off of her and joined the other suits which were flying through the air!

The girls all watched in horror as their Swimsuits all burst off of their bodies and flew high into air and flew until their suits all landed in various places!

Rosalina's top landed in the ocean, and her bottom landed on top of a palm tree!

Peaches Top landed in the ocean as well, and her bottom flew until it landed on the back of bowser's shell!

Bowser didn't notice!

Daisy's Top landed in a bush by the palm trees! Her bottom flew until it landed in and destroyed a nearby sand castle!

Zelda's swimsuit just fell off from being cut too much and fell into the water!

Amy's Top exploded! And her bottom slowly gave way then burst and flew off of her until they landed on Captain Falcon's head blinding him!

The five girls stood there for a second, now completely naked!

But just then Rosalina moved and caused them all to topple down on each other naked!

Captain falcon removed the torn cloth from his head and looked at the five naked girls in the ocean!

"I think this is my lucky day!"

The five girl tried to hide their nudity from everyone in the shallow water there where all laying in!

Everyone just stared!

Bowser stated to walk towards the nude women!

Link stopped him!

Bowser grew furious and send Link flying!

Then Captain Falcon told Bowser "That was uncalled for!"

Then the two of them started fighting each other!

Meanwhile the five girls were still trying to hide themselves in the shallow water and not doing a very good job at it!

Suddenly Zelda noticed Wario sneaking up on them From behind!

Wario leaped forward hoping to grab a feel form one of the girls!

Amy then summoned her hammer to her and wacked Wario on the head knocking clean him out!

Amy then threw her hammer at bowser, it flew through the air and stuck on bowsers shell knocking off Peaches swimsuit from his shell and knocking down bowser to the sandy ground!

A fight then burst out! Bowser breathed fire at everyone! Bowsers fire burned off Links Trunks!

Now a naked link and bowser were fighting and Captain Falcon who dodge bowsers flamethrower Falco punched the tyrant turtle!

Then Waluwuigi quickly joined the fight!

The five girls quickly stood up and looked around for their swimsuits! They quickly realized their swimsuits were long gone!

Amy then started to run towards the cove trying to cover herself, the other girls quickly followed her!

They all ran into the cove from before, and looked for the exit!

Peach tried to think of were the exit was, but she couldn't think with all of the nudity around her!

Suddenly a shadow was cast over the girls!

Zelda turned around, it was Samus!

Samus was standing in the entrance of the cove, Samus managed to find her top and put it back on!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Zelda tried to cover herself but she couldn't contain her nudity!

Samus started to walk toward the girls she pulled out a small camera ready to take pictures!

Amy ran up to Samus and summoned her hammer to her and knocked Samus out!

Amy then took Samus swimsuit off!

"Thanks for my suit back!"

It was just then Peach found the portal and jumped through it!

The other girls followed peach including Amy!

Amy jumped from the sandy cove to the portal, then into the carpeted hallway!

Amy quickly put on her suit which she stole back from Samus! It was stretched out and barely fit Amy and was hanging off of her!

"She said she wouldn't stretch it!" complained Amy!

Peach then said "were not out of the frying pan yet!"

Everyone turned their attention to Peach.

Peach continued "We still have to get passed my toads without them noticing us!"

Daisy said "How are we going to make it to your bedroom without being noticed!"

Am then had an idea "Which one of us can fit into this?"

Amy held up her stretched out swimsuit for everyone to see, Zelda looked at it and said "I think that's around my size… I wish it was a one-piece though!"

Zelda slipped on the suit, it fit her perfectly! Amy's red two piece looked way better on here than Samus!

Peach led Zelda to the painting of her castle and Zelda jumped through it!

The girls waited a few seconds, then also jumped though!

Amy, Rosalina, Daisy, and Peach leaped through the painting they now all stood in the giant castle!

Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy immediately ran behind a suit of armor to hide themselves!

Amy ran behind Zelda to hide her nudity!

Suddenly Zelda saw one of peaches toads walking down the hallway, the toad greeted Zelda and didn't notice Amy hiding behind her, and went on about his day.

Then Zelda told the girls it was clear then they all started to sneak down the hallway towards peaches room, hoping they wouldn't be noticed by anyone…

Zelda made her way to the hallway she was blushing, because behind her followed four of her naked friends!

Zelda suddenly stopped and saw a giant parade of toads coming!

Zelda turned and tried to warn her friends but not in time.

The impatient peach ran into the hallway and a whole parade of male toads saw her naked and turned red and ran away!

Peach then scream: "FUCK IT! WERE RUNNING TO MY ROOM! EVERYONE ALREADY SAW ME!"

Peach then started running to her room at full speed!

And followed her was a naked Daisy, Rosalina, and Amy!

On the way there were many toads who turned red and ran away blushing!

Peach finally made it to her room and held the door open for her friend's and then slammed it shut!

Peach then screamed in agony and ran over to her bed and covered herself in her blanket.

Rosalina then interrupted peach and said I have an idea, and then whispered a plan to peach.

Peach frown turned into a smile and she dropped her blanket and walked over to her vanity and pushed a button, the vanity turned around and it was a loudspeaker and a microphone!

Peach then announced on the microphone which echoed throughout the entire castle: "HELLO! TOADS AND TOADS! IT IS YOUR BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! I JUST WANTED TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT TOPDAY IS NUDE DAY! EVERYONE IS ALLOWED TO WALK AROUND NAKED INCLUDING ME! …TOOODALOO!"

Peaches friends then all laughed at her! "What? What would've you done?"

Peaches friends then laugh at her more!

Then without warning! The bedroom door burst open and a thousand naked toads came running in!

Then all ran over to peach for a gaze!

Peach tried to find the blanket the just had! But was completely helpless!

Then Amy used her hammer and chased away the perverted toads! While Daisy and Rosalina hid from site.

Amy closed the door and locked it!

Peach then got everyone dressed!

They were all wearing peaches athletic outfits, the ones she wore in the Olympics!

They looked very sexy on all the girls!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Peach then screamed! "The toads are revolting! Their perversion has overtaken them!"

Rosalina then commented "maybe this was a bad idea…"

Daisy then ran over to peaches bed and lifted up a pillow and saw nothing, then Peach lifted up the other pillow and there was a red button!

Peach pushed the button…

Then the bed split into two beds and opened up to reveal an escape tunnel!

The girls all ran down the escape tunnel and peach closed it behind them! But not in time the toads burst through the door and chased the girls down the escape tunnel!

The escape tunnel turned into a dark tunnel then an underground bunker then in let to a pool!

Peach Rosalina and daisy all jumped into the pool and Amy followed! Along with an army of horny toads!

The girls all resurfaced! They were in peaches moat, where the front gate was!

They quickly swam out of the moat, before they even got a chance to rest… the army of horny toads all started resurfacing like beach balls one after the other!

The girls all ran past the flowers and past the trees and followed the red brick road!

The toad army didn't let up! They kept on pursing our princess and hedgehog!

Eventually the Girls saw Tails plane!

And Amy Through her hammer at the plane! Getting tails attention for sure!

"Hey who's the jerk?" Tails looked down and saw his friends being chased by and army of rabid toads!

Tails then activated his machine gun! And gunned down all of the toads!

Eventually the toads all ran away for dear life! Screaming in horror!

Tails then landed in his plane and the girls jumped on it! And Amy screamed! GO! GO! GO!

Tails then activated hyper speed and they all flew off into the clouds in the blink on an eye!

…

On the way back to the cabin everyone told tails what happened, tails laughed and said that sounds like a comedy skit! Or something!

They all laughed and flew back to the cabin where they would rest for the day tomorrow!

…

But unfortunately Amy's hammer hit a vital internal component… which caused the plane to slowly malfunction, and slowly crash into the World Trade Center!

9-11-01 never forget. trolololololololol

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWQQQQQWWWBBBHHHHHHHHHBWWWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQD!`_ssaaaaaaaaaass_ass_s_. -~""?9VWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQP'_wmQQQWWBWV?GwwwmmWQmwwwwwgmZUVVHAqwaaaac,"?9$QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQW! aQWQQQQW?qw#TTSgwawwggywawwpY?T?TYTYTXmwwgZ$ma/-?4QQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQW' jQQQQWTqwDYauT9mmwwawww?WWWWQQQQQ TT?TVTT9HQQQQQQw,-4QQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQ[ jQQQQQyWVw2$wWWQQQWWQWWWW7WQQQQQQQQPWWQQQWQQw7WQQQWWc)WWQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQf jQQQQQWWmWmmQWU?9WWQmWQQQQQQQWjWQQQQQQQWQmQQQQWL 4QQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQP'.yQQQQQQQQQQQP" wa,.!4WQQQQQQQWdWP?!"?4WWQQQWQQc ?QWQQQQQ

QQQQQP'_ !yF "!` .. "?$Qa "WQQQWTVP' "?' =QQmWWV?46/ ?QQQQQ

QQQP'sdyWQP?!`.-"?46mQQQQQQT!mQQgaa. wWQQWQaa _aawmWWQQQQQQQQQWP4a7g -WWQQ

QQ[ j mQP'adQQP4ga, -?" jQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQWWWQWWWW9QQP?"` -?QzQ7L ]QQQ

QW jQkQ jWQQD'-?$QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWWQWQQQWQQQc "4QQQQa .QP4QQQQfWkl jQQQ

QE ]QkQk $D?` waa "?9WWQQQP?T?47`_aamQQQQQQWWQw,-?QWWQQQQQ`"QQQD\Qf(.QWQQ

QQ,-Qm4Q/-QmQ6 "WWQma/ "?QQQQQQL 4W"- -?$QQQQWP`s,awT$QQQ "QW ?$

QQm/-4wTQgQWQQ, ?4WWk 4waac -?$waQQQQQQQQF?'mWWWWWQW?^ ` ]6QQ' yQQQQQ

QQQQw,-?QmWQQQQw a, ?QWWQQQw _. "?9VWaamQWV?" a j/ ]QQf jQQQQQQ

QQQQQQw,"4QQQQQQm,-$Qa ?4F jQQQQQwc aaas _aaaaa 4QW ]E )WQ`=QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQWQ/ $QQQQQQQa ?H ]Wwa, ?9WWWh dQWWW,=QWWU? ?! )WQ ]QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQc-QWQQQQQW6, QWQWQQQk c jWQ ]QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQ,"$WQQWQQQQg,."?QQQQ'.mQQQmaa,., . .; QWQ.]QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQWQa ?$WQQWQQQQQa,."?( mQQQQQQW[:QQQQm[ ammF jy! j( } jQQQ(:QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQWWma "9gw?9gdB?QQwa, -?T$WQQ;:QQQWQ ]WWD _Qf +?! _jQQQWf QQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQws "Tqau?9maZ?WQmaas,, -~- - . _ssawmQQQQQQk 3QQQQWQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWQga,-?9mwad?1wdT9WQQQQQWVVTTYY?YTVWQQQQWWD5mQQPQQQ ]QQQQQQ

QQQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQWQQwa,-?$QwadV}wBHHVHWWBHHUWWBVTTTV5awBQQD6QQQ ]QQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWWQQga,-"9$WQQmmwwmBUUHTTVWBWQQQQWVT?96aQWQQQ ]QQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQWQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQWQQma,-?9$QQWWQQQQQQQWmQmmmmmQWQQQQWQQW(.yQQQQQW

QQQQQQQQQQQQQWQQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQQQga%,. -?9$QQQQQQQQQQQWQQWQQV? sWQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQWQQQQmywaa,;~^"!?^`_saQWWQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWWWWQQQQQmwywwwwwwmQQWQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQWQQQWQQQQQQWQQQWQQQQQWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWQQQQQWQQQWWWQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWQ


End file.
